


My Yet Unnamed Fantasy Lit Project

by SATURNAILIA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SATURNAILIA/pseuds/SATURNAILIA
Summary: So this is me publishing the work I've done on my project for fantasy lit because I'm putting a load of effort into it and I want other people to see it. the first 8 chapters aren't actually any story, but rather writing worksheets for different aspects of the story that I am also publishing because I think they are important. A synopsis will come after the writing worksheets are published.
Kudos: 1





	1. Writing One: Protagonist Backstory

Lily Ann Oscura, born April 17th, is an Aries-Taurus who will turn twenty-five over the course of her story. Overall she’s kinda bland and normal. I’m not going to say that that is suddenly a superpower for her, but, it is a fact that should be known. That in mind, it should also be known that Lily is a child star. She grew up in a beautiful town smack dab in the middle of nowhere, Oregon. By all means, nothing should be too interesting about her life. Her family is middle income and she did about average in school. In the third or fourth grade started doing community theater, her most notable role being Dorothy in The Wizard of Oz. After a few years, she is contracted by a local indie movie developer to be an actress. She would work there until she turns nineteen when she would go on to work in bigger studios in the Portland area for about four and a half more years. In early November of her 23rd year, Lily Ann Oscura simply disappeared. No search party was ever able to find her nor any indication of where she may have gone, and after 15 months she is declared legally dead and the case of her disappearance deemed no longer active. 


	2. Writing Two: Protagonist Attributes

Being the washed-out starlet she is, Lily has lots of vanity issues. She oft’ has a holier-than-thou attitude; however, if necessary. As of the beginning of this story, she's started self-evaluating her vanity and is actively working towards being more humble. She’s average at school but a lot of natural beauty. She’s tall and wiry, standing at nearly six foot and weighing 130 pounds. Her weight looks and is unhealthy due to stress and overwork. Her features are ordinary or common, laced with a dash of otherworldly beauty. Her overall public demeanor is sarcastic and exasperated; however, once you get to know her she’s a tad bit nicer and calm. She doesn’t have any innate magical ability, something almost uncommon in her world by the time she is born; however, if she did she would use nature divination magic. On the D&D alignment table, she would fall under neutral good. Her Hogwarts house would be Slytherin. If she were in the Homestuck Extended Universe her classpect would be a Bard Of Light, and in The Magnus Archives’ universe, she would show traits similar to that of The Stranger. 


End file.
